


What Became of Carson's Turtles

by siephilde42



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for Stargate Atlantis Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dr. Beckett's turtles need a new home.
Relationships: Carson Beckett & Carolyn Lam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What Became of Carson's Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maartiinkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/gifts).



> Taking place after "The Return". Just a silly drabble, really.

"I'm home!", he exclaimed. "... I really hope you wee guys are still alive." He dropped his bag and moved to the living room, sighing in relief when he saw the terrarium. "You're still crawling around", he determined, smiling. "Bet you're hungry. I'm so sorry for forgetting all about you, kids. But you won't believe the day I've had..."

***

"Carolyn, can I ask you something?"

"Why, certainly. What is it, Carson?"

"Ahem. As you know, I'll be going back to Atlantis soon. Now, I have some little guys at home who'll need a new parent. Baby turtles. I was wondering if..."

She interrupted him. "Sounds sweet. I could take them if you want."

"You would? Thank you so much, dear."

"You're welcome. Do they have names already?"

He coughed. "Naw, not really. Ahem."

"All right then."

***

"So, there they are. Hope you'll like them", he said, pointing at the terrarium on the desk.

"Who wouldn't? Say goodbye to your dad", Dr. Lam replied, beaming.

Carson nodded at the turtles. _Goodbye, Elizabeth. Goodbye, Rodney, Radek. Goodbye John. Goodbye, Teyla and Ronon. I'm sure she'll be a good mom._


End file.
